A Visit From a Friend
by Blu Rose
Summary: When Drayden's friend Drasna comes to Unova for a visit, young Iris observes them-more specifically, Drayden's actions. (DragonElderShipping - Drayden & Drasna)(Oneshot.)


**Because old folks need forced romance, too. Especially old folks who wrestle Pokémon and have badass beards.**

_Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to Blu Rose. She only owns this fic._

_Summary: _When Drayden's friend Drasna comes to Unova for a visit, young Iris learns something about her stern master.

**X-X-X**

Iris did _not_ know everything—she would admit to _that_ much, although she would admit to knowing about things that were important: like the myths about the Zekrom and Reshiram and the sweet spots on a Hydreigon that made it purr like a Purrloin. She would think she knew Drayden, too, having known him for so long, but with the appearance of this woman, it would seem that the purple-haired girl didn't. Not like _this_.

It was odd for her. When this Drasna woman appeared in their gym, he treated her the same way he would a fellow gym leaders. Handshakes were exchanged, as were words.

Drayden said, "I haven't seen you since we battled all those years ago. You look well."

And Drasna said, "Oh, my! It _has_ been too long! It seems you've forgotten: the last time I saw you was at that Ferris wheel in Nimbasa." That was the moment. She smiled, and at that moment, Iris's master seemed like he was blushing. Was he blushing? Iris couldn't tell with that facial hair of his…

Then Drayden showed her his Pokémon. He didn't do that for just _anyone_. Even Iris, his student, had to beg to see his dragons after all this time, but for Drasna, all it took was a request to see his Haxorus and the armor-plated dragon was out in seconds.

Drasna said as she rubbed Haxorus's soft underbelly, "Such a wonderful creature! You seem so fierce, but deep down, you're just an adorable little thing. Just like your trainer."

Drayden didn't even speak then. He blushed—at least Iris _thinks_ he blushed. That stupid beard—how can anyone tell what his expressions are? But Iris _did_ see his eyes and the way they looked as he stared at Drasna as she played with Haxorus and laughed was different from how they usually were. All warm, yet glazed over like he was thinking about something.

Later, Drasna was invited into Drayden's—and also Iris's—home. Iris herself had been invited to come along by the woman despite her master not wanting her to be present. But Drasna considered Iris adorable and wanted her to share in her reminiscing about the past. The past where young Drasna crossed paths with young Drayden, and battled, and shared their bond with dragon Pokémon with one another.

Drasna said, "Goodness, you should've seen him, Iris. You would be surprised how differently he looks without that odd-looking beard!" She chuckled as she drank tea—her favorite kind, to Drasna's surprise, but Drayden brushed it off and said it was mere coincidence. "He was quite handsome before, and he still is now. In a way like a mature, older gentleman. He's even still in such great shape!" The Dragon mistress leaned over in her chair and Iris watched as she began to feel up his arm. "Most men his age would let himself go, but he's still in excellent condition!"

"Hmph. You were always a flirt…" Drayden muttered. Iris wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. She was still a little young, and while she'd heard the word _'flirt'_ a couple of times in her short life, she didn't know what it meant.

Drasna laughed lightly once again, still holding onto the arm of Iris's master. "This is the part where you say that I'm just as beautiful as when we were kids." Seconds passed and Drayden said nothing. Drasna patted his arm and said smiled, saying, "Still just as shy as ever."

Then came the point where they said their goodbyes. Drasna said that she would love to see him again soon, but even better to meet him at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City once again. "We could relieve the past," Drasna said.

"It does no one any good to live in the past," said Drayden, sounding more like the master she knew.

"Fine then. I want to make new memories with you, Drayden. Won't you come tonight?"

Iris expected him to say _'no'_. After all, Drayden never did anything fun when she asked him to. But surprisingly, he said, "Alright. Tonight." And then it happened. Drasna, quickly standing up on her toes, kissed Drayden on the lips—or so Iris thinks. It had to have been on the lips, because no one would keep their lips in a beard for so long for nothing. When they parted, Drasna simply left as if her kiss were a simple goodbye. Drayden held a gloved hand over his mouth, but Iris could hear him mutter, "She stills likes to do that." Iris opened her mouth to ask a question, but Drayden used his other hand to cover it. "She's only a friend."

Iris gave a muffled "But—!" but even while her mouth was covered, she was still silenced by a stern gaze from her master.

Iris did _not_ know everything about her master, she would admit _that_ much—but she will admit that she knows important things about him: he was a powerful trainer, strong enough to wrestle with Druddigons and _win_ even at his age, and he _liked_ that Drasna woman enough to not get angry at her the whole time she was there. In that moment, she realized, after Drayden left for Nimbasa…

"I gotta tell everyone at the gym!" Iris suddenly exclaimed. A glove hand then came down on top of her head and a low, disapproving growl that she knew well rumbled behind her. "Or…I could keep my mouth shut," the purple-haired girl said with a forced smile. "…But are you gonna get married? 'Cuz you're, like, _way old_ and— Ow, ow, ow! I'll shut up! I'll shut uuuuup!"


End file.
